Watching Every Sunrise
by muffin-dragon227
Summary: "Juvia likes to watch the sunrise. Every day since Juvia met Gray-sama Juvia has gotten to watch the sun come up, and every day it reminds her how truly blessed she is to have met you. Every day Juvia has with the sunshine is a gift, and Juvia doesn't want to miss a minute of it."


**AN:** Okay so as promised a very fluffy entry for Gruvia Week. This actually ended up being somewhat of a double prompt, between Quiet and Light. It's set during the earlier part of time they lived together before the marks started to appear.

A big thank you to Arianna for saving me at the last minute! (And yes this is late for my time zone but by WST I'm good!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in this story. I will not be making any money from this story.

* * *

A soft creaking sound was what first registered in Gray's brain, waking him just enough to become aware of the world outside his sleepy mind. He could hear a faint shuffling but it was a distant sound, and the fog of sleep was still heavy on his mind. He shifted slightly and silence followed allowing him to drift back towards slumber.

Moments later another creak woke him, this one louder and more distinct. Once again he could feel his mind lurch back towards awareness, and this time he fought against the dazed feeling. He kept his eyes closed but his mind was alert. He tried to focus on the memory of the sound, mapping out in his mind where the intrusive presence might be.

Still the room remained silent, and after several moments, Gray decided that it must have been a mouse or perhaps the wind.

But as he was deciding this, the distinct sound of footsteps padding against the wooden floor resumed. His heart rate increased slightly and he forced himself to remain still, listening to determine their location, and destination.

It sounded like they were in the kitchen now, and the soft sound of the cupboard opening and a light scraping noise soon followed.

Gray frowned and forced his eyes open determined to figure out just _who_ was in his kitchen. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It must have been really early in the morning because the room was bathed in a pale grey light.

There was a slightly louder clunk followed by the distinct click and a whoosh of one of the stove top elements being lit. Someone was definitely in his kitchen.

He blinked again as his eyes finally started to adjust to the light and quietly sat up from his place on the couch. His gaze immediately turning to the kitchen only to spot a familiar head of blue hair facing the stove. Their kettle rested in front of her.

"Juvia?"

She all but jumped out of her skin as she spun around to face him.

"Gray-sama!" Her chest was heaving and her face was contorted in shock. She placed her free hand over her heart as though to keep it in place.

He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks at the sight of her. She was wearing her fluffy blue robe but the front was open, revealing a simple blue nightgown that left far too much skin on display as far as he was concerned. Not that he could actually complain since he never slept in more than his boxers, but still….

As if sensing his thoughts she suddenly clutched the robe closed, knotting it swiftly.

He took a deep calming breath then forced his eyes back up to meet her gaze. He couldn't help but notice the way her cheeks were now flushed, and felt his own burn in response to being caught staring so openly. It took every effort of his conscious to keep from stripping the last article of clothing he had on.

Finally Juvia spoke, her soft voice breaking the silence between them. "It's still really early, Gray-sama should go back to sleep. Juvia is sorry for waking you, she'll try to be quieter."

Gray's eyes darted up to the clock on the wall. 5:37am. It was definitely too early for him to be up. He sighed and shifted before a new thought occurred to him and he frowned, fixing her with a glare.

"Isn't it too early for you to be up as well?" He watched as she shrunk a bit under his intense stare, and shifted uncomfortably. Still she held his gaze.

"Juvia is always up this early." She paused, clearly contemplating whether she ought to continue, and Gray nodded to encouraged her.

With a deep breath she plunged forward. "Juvia likes to watch the sunrise. Every day since Juvia met Gray-sama Juvia has gotten to watch the sun come up, and every day it reminds her how truly blessed she is to have met you. Every day Juvia has with the sunshine is a gift, and Juvia doesn't want to miss a minute of it."

Gray felt his insides twist with her words and his heart fluttered against his chest. What was he supposed to say to that? At least with her embarrassing public outbursts or her clinging he could push her away, tell her no.

But these heartfelt moments left him at a loss. There were no expectations of him in these moments. Just simple declarations of love, gratitude and affection. Affection that shone in her eyes and reflected in her shy smile. And it was all for him.

It was both heartwarming and overwhelming all at once and she always left him with a storm of emotions in the wake of these confessions.

"Oh." He wanted to kick himself, because really she deserved better than a one word non-committal response. But as usual words failed him. Instead he was left to stare at her awkwardly, and regret his question.

But, despite his awkwardness, she offered him another brilliant smile. The one of understanding and patience that he really didn't deserve. Certainly not after so long.

He watched as the steam rose from the kettle and she prepared her tea while flicking the stove off.

"Gray-sama should really get some more rest. Juvia will be extra quiet and she can wake Gray once it's time to cook breakfast." He nodded and she turned and crossed the room. From his place on the couch he watched as she climbed onto the bed, then awkwardly shuffled to the window to place the mug down on the ledge.

He watched her for a few more moments. Her back was to him and she was staring out the window at the grey light of the morning. He knew he ought to go back to sleep but he didn't feel tired. Her words echoed in his head and he replayed his inelegant response. Finally he sighed and pushed himself off the couch moving towards her.

She must have been lost in thought because it wasn't until he climbed onto the bed that she seemed to realize he hadn't gone back to sleep.

"Gray-sama?" Confusion and shock were written all over her face as he moved across the bed to settle beside her. He fixed his gaze on the horizon trying to ignore the fact that she was still staring at him.

"Not feeling tired, and it's been a while I watched a sunrise. Figured I might as well join you." He explained with a shrug.

"Gray-sama wants to join Juvia in bed!" His head whipped around to face her, and he could feel a heavy blush creep up his neck to settle on his cheeks. She was staring at him wide eyed, mouth agape. A pretty blush stained her cheeks.

"Oi! Don't say it like that!"

"S-sorry!" She winced and shrunk back at his reprimand, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but really, the way she worded things sometimes just sounded so...

He shook his head trying to clear away any inappropriate thoughts. He studied her, she'd turn her head away and was staring at her fingers as they fiddled with the blanket beneath her. The knot on her robe had loosened and his heart raced a little harder at the extra bits of skin that were exposed, reminding him exactly why he couldn't share a bed with her.

Her eyes flicked up, catching his from under her cobalt lashes. He cursed himself for being caught staring yet again and quickly averted his gaze, fixing it back on the horizon. The first rays of light were appearing and the sky had gone from greys and dark blues to a vibrant orange with streaks of pink and yellow.

He heard a small gasp and he stole another glance at the girl beside him. Her eyes were bright and a look of awe swept across her face. Gray tried to focus on the sun as it started its climb into the sky but his gaze kept being drawn back to her. She was mesmerized and it was one of those rare moments between them when she was quiet, her attention finally focused on something other than him. It allowed him a chance to watch the light play across her features as she basked in the golden glow of the morning.

A single strand of hair had fallen forward, marring his otherwise perfect view. His hand seemed to have a mind of it's own, moving to brush the strand back into place behind her ear. Her skin was soft, and as his fingers brushed against her cheek he felt her shiver. Mentally he cursed himself for his lack of control.

Again he found himself caught by those ocean blue eyes, and he found himself wondering what she must be thinking. Honestly he was surprised she hadn't said anything to him about it. She'd caught him looking at her far too often for her to deem it a coincidence, yet she hadn't uttered a word about it. Then again, it wasn't the first time he'd noticed the absence of her usual antics. Since they'd started living together he'd found himself in more and more moments like this. Quiet moments, where she'd just smile at him. That smile that was meant _just_ for him. When had he….

A small squeak escaped her lips interrupting his train of thought. He could feel her muscles tensed beneath his hand.

Gray frowned. He looked down to find his hand had somehow found it's way from her ear down her back, and was now resting just beneath the ends of her hair. He risked a glance up, she was staring at him wide eyed, and a bright blush coated her cheeks. Their gazes met and he froze.

He knew he ought to move his hand. He wasn't even certain why he'd continued to touch her, let alone why his hand had made it's way down her back. It must have been the lack of sleep, he was never up _this_ early and it must be affecting his judgement.

Suddenly he felt her shift, and watched as she inched herself closer to him. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when her arm brushed against his. She stopped there though, barely touching him. Her eyes were averted, distinctly not meeting his own. Gray flexed his fingers and the soft feeling of her robe under his left hand reminded him that he still hadn't removed his hand from her waist.

She shifted again, leaning into him just a tiny bit more. But this time her eyes flickered up to his. She said nothing, but he could read the question in her eyes. Or was it an invitation?

They never talked about the moment they shared in his home town. She'd let him cry and fall apart, held him as he clung to her. He'd expected her to make a big deal out of it at some point. But she never did and Gray knew that she never would.

Just like she never mentioned the fact that he could have just as easily let her hand go at the Grand Magic Games. She never called him out on the fact that he would linger on top of her, when he actually managed to pin her beneath him in a sparring match. Or that she caught him staring on more occasions than just tonight.

She really was far too patient with him.

Gray sighed, and let his hand slide farther across the soft material, tracing the curve from the small of her back to her hip. He turned a bit and pulled her closer, allowing her to mold herself against his side as his arm draped around her.

As she settled in against him Gray turned his gaze back to the rising sun. He could feel her eyes on him again, but the silence remained. Finally he felt her rest her head against the crook of his shoulder. He decided to ignore the fact that she could probably hear how frantic his heartbeat was. Just like he ignored how comfortable he felt with her in his arms.

Instead he focused on the sun, on the sky, on the light of the morning, and on the peaceful silence between them.


End file.
